


Another Chance

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Christmas fair, Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco suffers because Mario didn't invite him to a party. Auba tries to console him. Will Marco ever return his feelings and see more in him than just a friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [funfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/funfan/gifts), [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).



> Dear funfan, dear GoForGoals, both of you had some bad things to deal with that happened today. I hope that this little oneshot will console you a little bit. I wrote this in about one hour, so please excuse errors and the clumsiness that come with the hurry, but I really wanted to post this before I'm away for a couple of hours. 
> 
> My dear readers, I hope you will enjoy this little story, please let me know when you did, you know how highly I value your feedback.

“He didn't invite me.”

“What?” Auba looked up from his shoes he had been about to tie. His friend and teammate Marco stared down at his smartphone with an expression that made Auba's heart clench, a mixture of disbelief, hurt and the tiny hope that he had misinterpreted what he just had read, even though he knew that he hadn't misinterpreted it.

“Mario. He didn't invite me to his party. He is sorry, but he invited only Bayern players and their girlfriends. He says that I wouldn't fit in as the single man and player of a rival club...” Marco's voice trailed off and Auba reached out to briefly stroke Marco's arm in the attempt to console him. Marco smiled at him, but it was only a weak copy of his usual smile, the one that let his eyes sparkle and the sun shine brighter. “Of course, I wouldn't fit in. I probably never fitted in,” he murmured to himself before stuffing his phone into his bag with an angry shove, rising to his feet.

“Come on, let's go, I need to get some groceries on our way home.” Auba hurried to follow him, not caring about his still untied shoelaces. He would have to be careful where he went, but, he didn't want Marco having to wait.

The blond was quiet on his way out of the training center and Auba mused about Mario's stupidity while they walked through the corridors. For him, Marco was the nicest and most beautiful person in the whole wide world, from the inside as much as from the outside and he couldn't wrap his head around the fact that others didn't look at him the same way. It hurt him to see how much Marco still suffered from the breakup with Mario, even though it had been so long ago, and he would have been the happiest man walking on Earth if Marco just once would have looked at him the way he looked at the small picture of Mario he still carried with him.

Marco was still quiet when he grabbed his groceries, Auba following him like a shadow as he made his way through the supermarket, and he was also quiet when Auba stopped before his house. “Thank you for driving me, Auba,” he only said when he loosened the seat-belt and the Gabonese smiled at him. “You're welcome. Any time, bro.” This finally pulled a short chuckle from his friend and Marco punched him affectionately in his side. “You're a really good friend, Auba, you know that, right?” he asked him, and Auba swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I hope so, Marco,” was all he brought out without revealing that he wanted to be so much more than only his friend, watching the blond midfielder climbing the few stairs to his door with his bags with a wistful sigh.

When Marco was out of sight, the door closing behind him, Auba drove off with a heavy hard and a huge lump in his throat.

**

“Why don't you come with me to the Christmas fair today?” Auba asked on the phone. It was Sunday, the day after Mario's party in Munich.

“I'd rather stay in bed,” was Marco's reply and the Gabonese rolled his eyes when he noticed the self-pity in the blond's voice.

“Oh no, Marco, you won't stay in bed and lick your wounds. It's snowing and just perfect for a visit at the Christmas market. I will pick you up in two hours, you'd better be ready then!” he told him in a strict and determined voice and hung up before his friend was able to protest.

Two hours later, he rang the bell, standing before Marco's front door. After what felt like hours, Marco opened the door, scowling at his friend. “I told you that I want to stay at home!” he groused and Auba put his hands on his hips, scowling back. “And I told you that there is no way that I would let you do it, so stop complaining, get dressed and out of here!” he said and something in his gaze must tell Marco that he was serious because the blond footballer only huffed and put his jacket and his woolen cap on before stepping out of his house. He obviously had only waited for Auba to pick him up and the Gabonese hid his contented grin as they walked to his car.

The Christmas fair was filled with other people, but not too overcrowded and it was fun.

They strolled through the small corridors in between the stalls and booths, eating waffles, drinking hot chocolate and giggling like teenagers about everything and nothing. Marco bought a couple of small angels and Auba bought aromatic candles and sweet almonds while the thick white snow flakes fell upon their jackets. When it became dark, Marco smiled at him with from the cold rosy cheeks and said: “Thank you, Auba. You were right, it was much better to spend the day like this and with you. I had real fun. What do you think about going home and playing FIFA with me?”

Auba smiled back, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around his friend and kiss him right in the middle of fair under the huge Christmas tree enlightened by hundreds of tiny electric candles.

“You're welcome, Marco. And yes, I'd love that.”

Marco's smile widened and he took Auba's hand and pulled him through the crowd, not letting go of it until they had reached his car. When they sat in the car and Auba wanted to start the engine, Marco pulled one of the angels out of his pocket. “This one is for you, Auba. Keep it in your car, this little angel will be your guardian angel and protect you whenever you drive.”

The Gabonese took it carefully and when he looked at the sweet angel, he knew that this little figure was the most wonderful present he had ever gotten. “Thank you, Marco,” he whispered hoarsely, tying the cord of the angel to his rear-view mirror.

They drove back to Marco's place in silence, but, it was a happy and peaceful silence, and whenever Auba looked at Marco, the blond looked back, smiling at him and making Auba's heart miss a beat with the sweetness of his smile.

**

“I need a break!” Marco huffed, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. Auba's heart clenched with the joy he felt because his friend was finally laughing carefree again, enjoying their game and their gentle teasing like he had done it before Mario had told him that he wouldn't fit in in his party as the player of a rival club and the only single man.

When their gazes met, Marco went silent and serious and Auba's breath faltered when he saw the amber-golden eyes wander down to his lips. He unconsciously licked over them, and the tension suddenly lying in the air made it even harder for him to breathe.

Would Marco really kiss him?

Auba instinctively closed his eyes when his friend came closer, crossing the distance between their faces, and the warmth radiating from the blond grazed his cold cheek and made him shiver. The Gabonese loved his new home and he also loved winters and snow, but he was always freezing, never seemed to get enough warmth to feel really comfortable.

Marco's lips upon his own, warm and gentle, stopped the shivers and when he wrapped his arms around Auba, he felt warm for the first time since he had moved to Germany. A warmth that came from the inside of his soul, spreading out into every cell of his body and filling him with life and energy.

Auba kissed Marco back with all the love he felt for him, returning the loving embrace and telling his friend and teammate how much he loved him without words.

But, they didn't need words to tell each other that they were in love, all they needed were their lips and their hands tenderly stroking each other's backs and hair. They kissed for what felt like an eternity and when they eventually parted again, Marco looked him deep in his eyes and whispered:

“Thank you for being my friend when I needed a friend without ever asking for more, Auba. I could see in your eyes that you felt more, but, you never pushed me and I want to thank you for that. Thank you for waiting for me and giving me another chance when I was finally ready to love again. Because I love you and I want to be with you, Auba, with you and no one else.”

Auba kissed Marco on his nose, stroking tenderly his cheek and his eyes were full of love when he said, his voice firm and honest:

“I will always be there for you and give you what you need. I will always be your friend and do all that I can to make you happy, because I love you, too, Marco.”

And he sealed his words with another sweet kiss.


End file.
